


the one that showed me kindness, was the one that taught me kindness

by Fionakevin073



Series: Long Live All the Magic We Made [6]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kindness, Life Lessons, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionakevin073/pseuds/Fionakevin073
Summary: Where Anne teaches her children an important lesson. Part 6 of Long Live All The Magic We Made Series.





	the one that showed me kindness, was the one that taught me kindness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello readers. At freaking last, my exams are OVER!! Gosh I’m so happy. Anyway lol, I can receive requests again. Thank you all for your support. This prompt was asked for by Monica OP, where Anne teaches her children all about charity and about what the royal family can do. I have a small one-shot about Henry Brandon in the works in my mind but I have not really fleshed out the details. Thanks! Please review. I meant to upload this earlier but I got distracted trying to make my first moodboard ever lol. Gosh tumblr can be confusing. Lol anyway, thanks again!
> 
> Until next time,   
> Fionakevin073

 

_The one that showed me kindness was the one that taught me kindness—Todd Rundgren_

 

Anne has been Queen—once again— for a short while when she decides to take the children out with her to give money to the poor. She had been planning on taking Elizabeth anyway, since her beloved daughter was eager to help charitable causes and join her when she announced her plans, but it is a last minute decision to bring the boys with her as well. 

 

They are still slightly unused to their new status as Princes of the realm but they have adapted to the sudden change in events with a quickness that makes Anne’s heart swell with pride and adoration. Her boys are gentle and energetic she knows this—and she also knows that they would fulfil their charitable duties when they came of age— but she wants to ensure that they get into the habit early and do it not only for pretences but because they want _to help._

 

And so the night before—Anne mentions her plans to Henry briefly, who knew better than to try and stop her, even though he informed her that a doctor and an additional group of guards (more than usual) would accompany them — Anne has her children brought to her before supper begins and sits with them on the ground, her voice gentle as she explains: 

 

“Boys,” she says, instantly grabbing their attention. Elizabeth was already listening to her intently, ever the observant one. “Do you know what we are going to do tomorrow?” 

 

They all nod at her enthusiastically. 

 

“We are going to hand out money to the poor,” Mark chirps. 

 

Anne smiles at them, slightly amused and pleased at the same time. 

 

“Do you all know _why_ we are going to do so?” 

 

It takes a great deal of effort for her to not giggle at the adorable perplexed expressions on their features. Elizabeth catches her eye, looking slightly amused at her brothers even though she was only six years of age. _My extraordinary girl,_ Anne thinks momentarily, before refocusing on the task at hand. 

 

“Why do you think we do this?” Anne questions them carefully, watching the boys share looks amongst themselves, unsure of what to say. 

 

“Because we’re supposed to!” George guesses. 

 

Anne lets out a small huff of amusement and tilts her head in acknowledgement. 

 

“That is _one_ way to look at it,” she agrees, staring into their wide, curious eyes. 

 

“What’s the other way to look at it?” Francis and William ask simultaneously, unable to help themselves. 

 

Anne smiles, unable to help it before her features darken slightly, her mood turning serious (yet kind) now. 

 

“I want you to imagine not living in a palace or at Pembroke,” she tells them, “I want you to think about not having servants or tutors like Lady Brian and I want you to think about not having food at some points—“ 

 

“Even sweets?” George asks horrifyingly. 

 

“Especially sweets,” Anne whispers back, “Imagine not even having your Mama or Papa or Elizabeth.” All of their faces are twisted with horror, unable to picture it. “Wouldn’t you want someone with all these things to help you if they could? To be kind to you? There are many who say that kindness is a weakness my darlings, but I am here to tell you that kindness is strength, regardless of what people say. That is why we help those who need it because if we were in their position we would want someone to help us live better lives and give their children opportunities that they could not.” 

 

The boys are silent now, looking contemplative. 

 

“Alright?” She asks, not unkindly. “Promise me that you will believe so even as you grow older.” 

 

They nod solemnly and utter simultaneously, “We promise Mama.” Which causes Anne to bend forward and press a kiss to the crown of each other their heads, before kissing Elizabeth on the cheek. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Anne watches her sons out of the corner of her eye closely, handing coins into the palms of the outstretched hands. “Thank you your majesty,” They tell her eagerly, clutching the coins in their hands. Anne can smell the faint smell of bread that she had ordered to be handed out and smiles genuinely at the sound of them cheering. 

 

Elizabeth is in front of her, smiling graciously at everyone, talking to a mother who has a babe on her hip. 

 

“What’s your name?” She asks the child lightly. 

 

“Emma your highness,” the little girl replies shyly. 

 

“That’s a beautiful name,” Elizabeth tells her, pressing a coin into her mothers hand. 

 

Anne turns her head back to stare at her sons, who are still at the top of the steps but what grabs her curiosity is that they look like they are waiting for something. Her young little boys who are almost three years of age have something planned. 

 

They hold small baskets in each of their small arms, with servants behind them holding similar baskets on each of their arm as well. 

 

_What. . ._

 

Anne nearly giggles with delight when she realises what it is. 

 

_Roses,_ she realises, _they are handing out roses. White and red roses._

 

“God bless your souls!” 

 

“The Princes of England!” 

 

“Long Live You All All!” 

 

“Thank you Princess Elizabeth!” 

 

“The Tudor Roses!” 

 

The boys beam at the crowd happily with Elizabeth when they reach Anne’s side. “We hope you aren’t angry,” George tells her, “We thought it would be a good idea.” 

 

Anne’s heart squeezes in her chest. 

 

“Oh I’m not angry my darling,” she gushes, bending down to give them all kisses. 

 

(The nickname, ‘The Rose Princes’ stick as long as the boys live. Even when George became King, he and his brothers—besides for Mark, who was unable to join them when he was sent to become the King Consort of Scotland — always handed out roses as well as money and bread whenever they donated to charity. 

 

And always, whenever someone asked any one of them, including Elizabeth, who inspired their dedication to charity, they always answered: 

 

“My mother.” )

 

* * *

 

End. 

 


End file.
